Sin
by L.P.Luver
Summary: Just a little poem about Remus and hermioneOr any other Studentteacher couple you can imagine
1. Chapter 1

Alright, this is my first post on Yay, Sound the trumpets One Kazoo plays fanfare

OK… so its just a poem, but I have to start somewhere.

I am posting this as a Remus/Hermione poem b/c they are one of my favorite couples. If you like this, I am working on a RemusOC story, which should be up soon, and I can say that reviews/ constructive criusisum will speed me up.

OK, I need to shut up now. Enjoy!

**Sin **

The tension was way too much

It had to be released

Just to watch was to not enough

There was a need for contact, oh so tempting

He waits as long as he could

Until it was only their two bodies left

Then, no longer in control, he grabs

And kisses her

The fires of their souls able, finally, to meet

His fingers laced into his hair

As he nipped her swollen lips

Her bosom crushed against his chest

Their hearts sped up with love and need

The hands have left to carress her

As she realizes they are horizontal

His wondering touch ignites her skin

Such a delicious way to burn

The taste of her sweet tongue urges him on

As he prods her virgin mouth

Both are ready to round the next base

Heated hands already finding hidden flesh, when….

The ring of the bell woke them up

And out of their sensual haze

Just to realize that they

had crossed the schools forbidden line

Whew. Now that's done. This was something I wrote about a fantasy I have about my Spanish teacher. I figured it fit in here. Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, this is the 1st poem I ever wrote. Inspiration: "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride (Warning: this DID NOT happen to me or anyone I know. So no calling social services, M'kay?) So, without further ado:

**Teachers Warning**

He sees the bruises

The pain locked inside

He sees the pent-up tears

But yet he says nothing

He hears the quarrels just right outside

The hate radiating from the words

The sound of flesh on flesh reaches his ears

But he does not make it stop

Sirens echo through the street

As he lies in bed that night

He wonders, but keeps the light out

Not listening to his minds shouts of doubt.

He sees the coffin, lowering her to her final rest

He hears the family and their muffled cries of sorrow

As he stands in the sea of black, he wonders,

Why did he not say anything?

My last poem was slightly depressing. Unfortunately, so is this one but there is no death, only unrequited love. Inspiration: Only one person knows who this is about, so unless you are that person, its something the rest will never know. Feel free to guess though! 

**Painful Love**

It started out as just a crush

But now my feelings have evolved

Now it is a painful love

And it is tearing me apart

It is not the space of time

Or that I must watch from afar

But soon a great distance

Will separate us as well

What seems to hurt the most

Is he doesn't know I ache

All he sees is my smile

I'm confined to a friendship that remains a maybe

He has already committed himself to another

One with whom I can't compete

It makes his embrace seem much more precious

And I'll miss him when he's gone 

This little ditty came out of a crush (though not the same one that inspired "Painful Love") and letting my imagination get away form me. Not that I'm _too_ mad :)

Please Read and review!

**Sin**

The tension was way too much

It had to be released

Just to watch was not enough

There was a need for contact, oh so tempting

He waits as long as he could

Until it was only their two bodies left

Then, no longer in control, he grabs

And kisses her

The fires in their souls able, to meet

His fingers laced into his hair

As he nipped at her swollen lips

Her bosom crushed against his chest

Their hearts sped up with love and need

The hands have left her hair to caress her

As she realizes they are horizontal

His wondering touch ignites her skin

Such a delicious way to burn

The taste of her sweet tongue urges him on

As he prods her virgin mouth

Both are ready to round the next base

Heated hands already finding hidden flesh, when…..

The ring of the bell wakes them up

And out of their sensual haze

Just to realize that they

Had crossed the schools forbidden line


End file.
